The Voodoo Mistake
by bjaromin
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes do a concert down in New Orleans and then Alvin gets in trouble with a voodoo witch doctor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a grey cloudy rainy afternoon when Dave, the chipmunks and the chipettes arrived to New Orleans. Alvin the oldest of the chipmunks was complaining about being stuck in the tour bus for the long ride.

"Can you please stop your complaining!" Dave and the second oldest chipmunk Simon yelled in unison.

Theodore and Eleanor weren't even paying attention to Alvin and Simon's arguing until Dave yelled "we are at the hotel!"

"Finally" Alvin said in relief. When Dave parked the big tour bus, Dave went inside to check in and when he came back out to the bus he said "we are all checked in so let's get our bags and go to our room".

When they all reached the room, Simon and Theodore were the first of the chipmunks to get ready for bed. They were so tired from the long ride that as soon as their heads hit the pillows they were fast asleep. Jeanette and Eleanor were also fast asleep but Alvin and Brittany were still awake. They were sitting on the window sill looking out at the view out the window, when Dave noticed that they were still awake and he was wondering why they were still up. So Dave slowly walked over to the window sill and ask them why they were still awake

"I can't wait to be performing where jazz music was born that is just so awesome!" Alvin replied

"I just can't wait to go site seeing and shopping" Brittany said. Suddenly Brittany and Alvin both looked at the clock which said it was 10pm they both yawned at the same time and got their pjs on and went to their separate beds and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette were the first ones to wake up. Dave was the next to wake up and he went down stairs to the lobby area where the hotel served the breakfast. When he returned to the room, Theodore and Eleanor were awake but Alvin and Brittany were still sleeping away so Dave and Theodore went down stairs to get everyone's breakfast. When they had finally returned with two huge trays full of waffles and fruit. The smell of the food finally woke up Alvin and Brittany

"good morning sleepy heads" said Dave as he started serving the breakfast to everyone.

"What's for breakfast?" Ask Alvin as he let out a huge yawn "waffles and fruit" Theodore replied.

After everyone was finished eating their yummy breakfast,

Brittany asked "can we now go site seeing and shopping?"

"Ok but be back an hour before the concert" Dave replied.

As soon as they heard Dave they all zoomed as fast as they could out the door. When they all had gone outside the hotel, where do we start first there are so many sites to see they all wondered. Well Brittany wanted to go shopping, Theodore and Eleanor wanted to go tasting at some restaurants, Simon and Jeanette wanted to explore the history museum which left Alvin wanting to explore some voodoo shop.

"Why don't we all split up and then meet up at this lamp post in a few hours and Alvin you can join me and Jeanette I don't want you wondering off by yourself who knows what trouble you can cause" Simon said.

So they all went their separate ways. When it was just the three of them left, "why can't we do anything that I want to do and I am always stuck doing what ever you two want" Alvin complained.

Simon got annoyed with Alvin and started to walk in the direction of the history museum with Jeanette by his side and Alvin dragging his feet behind. Along the way Alvin stopped suddenly when Simon and Jeanette noticed that Alvin wasn't following close behind, they stopped and looked to see what Alvin was looking at. To Simon's surprise Alvin was looking at a small dark and creepy looking shop the sign read Madam Rosa's fortune and novelty shop.

"Can we please please please go in?" Alvin begged but Simon wouldn't listen and kept on walking. But Alvin was really stubborn and kept on begging and begging until Simon got so sick of Alvin's constant begging that he finally said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alvin was so excited that he ran strait into the shop. When Simon and Jeanette were inside the shop, they were frightened. All the walls were covered in shelves with glass jars filled with weird liquids and dead animals and there were empty bird cages hanging from the ceiling

"looks like no one is here so let's get out of this creepy place Alvin" said Simon

but as they were started to leave there came a voice coming from the back room of the shop they all froze where they were standing.

"Can I help you have you come to have your fortune read to you?"

"yes me and my brother and his girlfriend would like our fortune read to us please" said Alvin

"then come this way to the back room and sit down" replied madam Rosa.

they were all amazed when they entered the back room, the walls were lined with red curtains and in the center of the room was a round table with a crystal ball in the center. There were 3 smaller chairs and a huge cushioned chair on the other side.

"Please have a seat and I madam Rosa will be with you shortly".

Alvin, Simon and Jeanette took a seat in the smaller chairs when madam Rosa came out she had a deck of tarot cards with her then she placed the deck in front of her and told them to each pick 3 cards from the deck. After they did that madam Rosa said something weird in a different language and then suddenly the lights went out. When the lights finally came back on, Alvin and Simon felt a little weird

"what just happen this is not my voice!" Simon panicked

"haha you sound just like me"Alvin said but also noticed that he now sounded like Simon

"this is terrible if Dave finds out about this" thought Jeanette.

Alvin and Simon were so panicked that the ran out the shop as fast as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeanette rushed back into madam Rosa's shop.

"Madam Rosa can you please help me my boyfriend Simon and his brother Alvin some how got their voices switched and I need your help to get their voices switched back"

"Ok I will try go and tell them to come back in the shop" replied madam Rosa

Meanwhile back outside the shop, Brittany was way too busy shopping to even notice Alvin and Simon arguing outside. After a few minutes Jeanette came out of the shop.

"You boys better go back in that shop and get your voice changed back and fast" Jeanette said

As soon as they could, they rushed back into the shop.

"Right this way and hurry up" madam Rosa said with a Stern voice.

When Simon and Alvin sat down in the same chairs as before, madam Rosa started saying a chant in a language again after she was done Alvin and Simon both felt a little strange again.

"Did it work?" Simon asked

but this time when he spoke it was his voice again.

"Yeah! My voice is finally back" replied Alvin.

Suddenly without warning Alvin and Simon felt strange again.

"What just happened?" Simon asked still in his own voice.

Simon suddenly got the urge to do something fun and dangerous which was more Alvin's style then his.

"Oh no ! Now we have switched personalities" Alvin said in a some what calm voice.

When Alvin had his back turned Simon ran out of the shop as fast as he could. When Alvin turned around Simon was no where in site.

"Oh no ! Where did Simon go?" Alvin said in a worried voice

"What happened and why did I see Simon just run out of the shop like he was all hyper like you?" Jeanette asked in a concerned voice

Alvin was a little hesitant about answering Jeanette's question and then Alvin said

"After we got our voices switched back there was a strange lightning storm that zapped both of us and switched our personalities so now I would have to be the ... Responsible one and Simon is now the fun one"

Alvin hated to be the responsible one that meant that he would have to find Simon and find the courage to tell Dave and the others what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeanette and Alvin ran out of that shop so fast that they almost ran over Brittany who was carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"Hay watch it!" Yelled Brittany.

"Sorry Brittany we have to find Simon and fast before something bad happens to him" Jeanette yelled in reply.

Brittany decided to join in the search for Simon. Along the way they bumped into Theodore and Eleanor.

"What are you guys looking for?" Asked Theodore

"Simon has run off and we don't know where he ran off too and we have to find him fast before something bad happens to him" replied Alvin.

Simon on the other hand was headed strait for a crocodile infested swampy area where he got the idea that he wanted to wrestle a crocodile.

"This sounds like a ton of fun" thought Simon as he got close to the place where they teach you how to wrestle crocodiles.

Meanwhile Alvin had no clue where his brother had gone so he decided to ask Jeanette which way did she see him leave.

"He ran to the left" Jeanette replied

They all headed towards the direction that Jeanette said he went. On the corner of the street was a small cafe

"lets go and ask if anyone had see a chipmunk with a blue hoody run by here" said Alvin

"That's a really great idea" the rest of them cheered.

Alvin looked at his watch and saw that it was already going on 3:30. When they got inside the cafe, Alvin went to the counter and asked the lady

"Did you see a chipmunk run by here? he is wearing a blue hoody and he wears black round rimmed glasses"

"Yes I have seen him he was sort of hyper and in a big hurry to do something he asked me where he can find a place where they teach crocodile wrestling and I told him to go to this place by the swamp the really have a great place for crocodile wrestling" the waitress replied with a grin.

The waitress wrote down the address and then pointed them in the right direction of where Simon went.

"Thank you so much" yelled Alvin

"Anytime sweet thang if ya'll come back sometime you should try our famous gumbo" the waitress replied.

"We will" they all said as they ran out of that cafe as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Simon was having himself a really fun time learning about how to wrestle crocodiles from the experts.

"Well lets go out to the swamp a try to wrestle a real live crocodile" said the expert crocodile wrestler.

When Alvin and the rest of them got to the swamp the waitress told them Simon was headed for, Simon was already in the swamp trying to wrestle a real live crocodile.

"Get out of that swamp immediately it is already 4:15 and we still have to get ready and rehearse for our concert tonight" Alvin yelled ferociously at Simon

"Oh hello guys ..." Simon started to say

As he got distracted the crocodile that he was wrestling turned his head a knocked Simon off into the murky swamp water.

"Somebody help my brother Simon he is in serious danger right now!" Alvin panicked as he saw his brother struggling to get out of the way of huge jaws of razor sharp teeth of the crocodile.

Just as someone was reaching in to grab him the crocodile snapped his jaws on Simon's tail and dragged him back under the murky depths.

The person who was trying to rescue Simon jumped in and managed to grab hold of the crocodile and managed to yank Simon free of its jaws.

When Simon was finally safe on shore Alvin and the others ran strait to where he was lying down.

"Simon are you okay?" They all asked at the same time.

"I'm okay... Cough... Cough... But my tail hurts a lot right now" Simon replied coughing up the remaining water that were in his lungs.

"Let's get you dried off and get you over to the paramedics to bandage that tail of yours" Alvin said with a concern look on his face.

It was around 6:00pm when they all got back to the hotel again.

"Where have you guys been and what happened to your tail Simon?" Dave asked as any worried parent would do

Before Alvin got to answer Dave, Alvin and Simon both received another shock through their bodies and some how their personalities were back to normal.

"It's a long story Dave" Alvin finally replied

"Oh okay why don't you guys go get cleaned up and ready we have to rehearse for this concert tonight

"Okay Dave" they all shouted back with excitement.

After an hour and a half of rehearsal, it was time to shine on stage.

"Hello New Orleans are you ready to rock!" Alvin yelled to the screaming fans below.

As they were nearing the end of the concert they all sang the song Witch Doctor.

After the concert the chipmunks were really tired so Dave took them back to the hotel for the night.

The next morning they all got back on the tour bus and went home.

The end


End file.
